


Alone

by CloudySkyWars



Series: FebuWhump 2021 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: "I can't take this anymore.", FebuWhump2021, Febuwhump, Gen, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), Sad, but eh here it is, febuwhumpday2, poor ahsoka is alone, yeah not gonna lie this prompt gave me some trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudySkyWars/pseuds/CloudySkyWars
Summary: Years after Order 66, Ahsoka Tano wakes up alone, again.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: FebuWhump 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138007
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was written for Febuwhump Day2: "I can't take this anymore." Not going to lie, this prompt gave me a bit of trouble, and I'm not thrilled with how it came out. But here it is anyway! I hope you enjoy.

Ahsoka woke to a cold bed. The snowstorm howled outside her window, powder covering the ground already several inches thick. She sat up and was immediately reminded of her injured shoulder when it screamed at her. 

She had been escaping storm troopers when it happened; they had cornered her up on a rooftop with nowhere to go but down. She hadn’t wanted to draw her lightsabers, because they weren’t chasing her because she was a Jedi- they were chasing her because she had protected a child from their wrath. So Ahsoka had leapt off the building, nothing she hadn’t done before. But one of the stormtroopers landed a lucky shot on her shoulder. It threw her off, causing her to land solidly on the already injured shoulder. She heard a snap, but there was no time to tend to it then. 

Now that she had rested, she took off the bacta bandage she had on it to find the area bruised and swollen, but no longer broken. The healing trance she had put herself in had apparently done its job. 

As she reapplied bacta and rewrapped the shoulder, she was reminded of a time, so many years ago now, when Anakin had done the same thing for her.

_ “You’ve gotta be more careful, Snips. If this had hit any lower it would be a lot more nasty than just a blaster burn,” he said as he wrapped her arm. She rolled her eyes. _

_ “I’m fine, Master, really. You don’t need to baby me _ , _ I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself.” He sighed. _

_ “I know, Ahsoka. But you shouldn’t have to heal your own injuries. As long as you are my padawan, I’ll always be here to do it for you.” _

And now, he wasn’t there to do it for her. Hadn’t been there for a long time. She was so  _ lonely  _ without anyone with her. She and Rex had parted ways many years ago, just shortly after the Order. And she was so, so  _ sick  _ of being alone. Some days it got to be too much, and she couldn’t bring herself to get out of bed. Ahsoka shook herself out of her thoughts. Throwing herself a pity party wouldn’t do her any good, so she decided to meditate.

She fell into the lotus position as easily as breathing. She closed her eyes and opened herself to the Force, longing for the companionship that it brought. It felt so different than it did during her Padawan days, now so full of darkness. If she extended her senses, ( _ dangerous, that’s dangerous)  _ she could barely feel a few lights spread out across the galaxy. The last remaining Jedi. Ahsoka took miniscule comfort in knowing that she wasn’t the last one; she wasn’t completely alone in the galaxy. But even as she was reaching out to them, she felt one of those lights blink out of existence. Another one of her family, gone. __

_ I can’t do this anymore,  _ she thought. It hurt, down deep into her soul. She asked the Force:  _ How much longer could she stand feeling her family fading away? How much longer would she be alone?.  _

The Force didn’t answer. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on tumblr at [CloudySkyWars](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/cloudyskywars)


End file.
